osfandomcom-20200216-history
Achtung, die Kurve!
Achtung, die Kurve!, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Zatacka ist ein kostenloses, Mehrspieler DOS-Computerspiel, das von zwei bis sechs Spielern gespielt werden kann. Der Autor oder die Autoren des Spiels sind unbekannt; es wurde wahrscheinlich 1995 in Borland C++ geschrieben. Das Spiel zeigt Ähnlichkeiten zum Spiel Snake, obwohl das Ziel in Achtung, Die Kurve! darin besteht, den Gegner an die Wand zu drängen, seine eigene Kurve oder die des Spielers „anzufahren“. Infolgedessen zeigt das Spiel auch Ähnlichkeiten zu den berühmten Light Cycles des Films Tron (1982) auf. Der Spieler kontrolliert die Kurve mit nur zwei Tasten: eine lässt die Kurve sich linksherum drehen, die andere rechtsherum. Obwohl das Spiel eine sehr einfache Graphik hat, ist das Gameplay bei den vielen Fans weltweit sehr beliebt. Gameplay Die Spieler erscheinen auf zufälligen Orten auf der Karte und sie bewegen sich mit einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit bis sie zusammenstoßen oder gewinnen. Das Ziel ist es, alle gegnerischen Kurven zu „überleben“ und der letzte zu sein, der mit etwas zusammenstößt. Dies wird häufig getan, indem man die Gegner zum zusammenstoßen zwingt. In zufälligen Abständen werden relativ kleine Lücken, deren Größe allerdings variiert, in den Kurven erzeugt. Diese Lücken sind gut dazu geeignet, einem bevorstehenden Zusammenstoß zu entkommen, oder um einfach seine Fähigkeiten vorzuführen. (Siehe Wissenswertes) Taktiken Obwohl Achtung, die Kurve! ein ziemlich simples Spiel ist, gibt es verschiedene Taktiken. Die meist verwendete Taktik ist „Ludding“ oder „eine Schnecke fahren“, benannt nach einem norwegischen Spieler, der diese Taktik perfektioniert hat. Das bedeutet, dass ein Spieler einen eigenen Bereich mit seiner Kurve macht, in dem er dann solange rundherum fährt, bis die anderen Kurven zwangsläufig gegen etwas „gefahren“ sind. Ludding wird von vielen Achtung, die Kurve!-Spielern im Vergleich mit anderen, offensiveren Taktiken als eine eher feige Taktik angesehen. Ein anderer Aspekt dieser Taktik ist, dass die Runde dadurch sehr verlängert wird, manchmal auf mehr als 5 Minuten. Eine andere gutbekannte Taktik ist es, den Gegner dazu zu zwingen, mit dem Spieler oder der Wand zusammenzustoßen, indem man ihn immer näher an die Wand drängt, bis er schließlich keinen U-Turn mehr machen kann. Dies wird als sehr viel offensivere Taktik angesehen als camping. Diese Taktik wird oft auch als „die Kammer versiegeln“ bezeichnet. Eine Variante dieser Taktik ist das Quetschen oder die Türkische Zange. Bei dieser Taktik machen zwei Spieler eine Linie zu beiden Seiten eines dritten Spielers und grenzen dessen Wegmöglichkeiten so immer weiter ein, bis ihn dasselbe Schicksal erleidet wie beim „Ludding“. Cheaten ist bei weitem die feigste der Achtung, die Kurve!-Taktiken. Das heißt, ein Spieler drückt mehrere beliebige Tasten gleichzeitig, sodass die anderen Tasten gestört werden und nicht mehr reagieren. Daher „fahren“ alle Kurven gegen die Wand oder Mitspieler, nur die von der Maus kontrollierte Kurve wird davon nicht beeinträchtigt. Manche weniger trainierten Achtung, die Kurve!-Spieler versuchen die „Rambo-Taktik“ zu benutzen, die von einem dänischen Spieler, Jason Lissner, erfunden wurde. Man „fährt“ seine Kurve frontal gegen eine andere - oder seine eigene und versucht, eine Lücke hineinzumachen. Allerdings ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass diese Taktik Erfolg hat und wird daher hauptsächlich von Anfängern benutzt. Die letzte und auch schwerste Taktik wird „holing“ (etwa: Löchern) genannt. Nachdem das Spiel begonnen hat, generieren die Kurven Löcher in ihrem Verlauf, welche dazu benutzt werden können, den abgetrennten Bereich („Käfig“) eines Gegners zu „stehlen“. Ein Spieler, der diese Taktik benutzt, wird umgangssprachlich als „Cage Bandit“ bezeichnet. Eine der moderneren Taktiken im Spiel ist bekannt als die „Selbstmord-Dichtung“, die berühmt durch die Benutzung durch einen der vielversprechendsten weiblichen Achtung, die Kurve!-Spieler. Bei dieser Taktik opfert ein Spieler sein eigenes Leben, um eine vollkommene Abichtung um einen Gegner zu schaffen. Punkte Jeder Spieler erhält einen Punkt für jeden anderen Spieler, den er „überlebt“. Um zu gewinnen, muss ein Spieler einen Gesamtpunktestand von (\text{Anzahl der Spieler}-1) \cdot 10 erreichen. Wissenswertes Die Spieler werden häufig nur mit der Farbe der Kurve, die sie kontrollieren bezeichnet, sogar dann, wenn die Spieler die Namen der Mitspieler kennen. Teilweise ist dies ein kulturelles Phänomen, aber es kann auch davon zeugen, dass sich die Spieler mit nichts anderem, abgesehen vom Spiel, beschäftigen wollen. Erfahrenere Spieler erschweren sich das Spiel absichtlich durch das „Zeichnen“ von verschiedenen Formen mit ihren Kurven und versuchen durch möglichst viele Lücken in den Kurven zu „fahren“, während sie aber immer noch darauf achten müssen, nicht gegen die Wand oder andere Kurven zu „fahren“. Am Ende des Spiels erscheinen die Worte Konec hry, die so viel wie Game Over (Spiel zuende) bedeuten, auf dem Bildschirm, was vermuten lässt, dass der Autor oder die Autoren aus Tschechien kommen. Außerdem ist Zatacka Tschechisch für Kurve. Der Grund für die Popularität des Spiels sind die extrem niedrigen Systemanforderungen. Alles, was man braucht, sind ein Computer, ein Bildschirm und eine Tastatur. Das macht dieses Spiel auch sehr beliebt in Schulen oder bei der Arbeit, weil man eigentlich nichts außer einem Computer und Zugang zu der Datei benötigt. Der Spieler, der mit den Pfeiltasten Links und Unten spielt, hat leichten Zugang zum rechten Strg. Das kann gegen den Spieler verwendet werden, der mit dem linkem Strg und Alt spielt, indem man es drückt und so das Spiel des anderen ruiniert. Normalerweise spielt man so Neueinsteigern einen Streich. Der Spieler, der mit Strg und Alt spielt, kann die Windows-Taste zwischen seinen beiden Tasten „zufällig“ betätigen, was zur Folge hat, dass das Spiel zurück auf den Desktop minimert wird, was das Spiel für jeden, der im Augenblick spielte ruiniert. Wenn ein Spieler sicher ist, zu „sterben“, aber plötzlich noch durch eine Lücke „fährt“, wird er ein „Experte“ genannt. Der Song Es gibt einen [http://www.home.no/arnetheman/achtung/achtung-sangen2.mp3 Achtung, die Kurve!-Song], der im Internet existiert. Das Lied wird auf Deutsch gesungen, allerdings mit einem starken Akzent. Innerhalb des Liedes wird die Passage „Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve!“ von einer computergenerierten Stimme gesprochen, die allerdings für englische Sprachausgabe ausgelegt war. So hört sich der Text an dieser Stelle eher an wie „Ätschtng, Ätschtng, dai Körv!“ an. Der Verfasser des Liedes ist unbekannt, doch ist er höchstwahrscheinlich ein Fan des Spiels. Manche Spieler mögen es, das Spiel mit dem Lied im Hintergrund zu spielen, um das Spiel noch spannender zu gestalten. Der Text des Liedes ist ungefähr wie folgt: Achtung, die Kurve!-Lied Computer: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! Menschen: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Was tust du jetzt? :Weißt ja niemals wo die Kurve geht! :Einmal spielte ich Achtung, :sehr spannend es war, :aber dann hatt' ich nichichichi Zaajioaa „nie Zeit„? Computer: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! Menschen: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Was tust du jetzt? :Weißt ja niemals wo die Kurve geht! :Einmal spielte ich Achtung, :ich habe nie ein tolleres Spiel gespielt, :ein besseres Feeling habe ich nie gefühlt Computer: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! Menschen: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Was tust du jetzt? :Weißt ja niemals wo die Kurve geht! Computer: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! Menschen: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! :Was tust du jetzt? :Weißt ja niemals wo die Kurve geht! Computer: Achtung, Achtung, die Kurve! Externe Links *IPCurve = Verbesserte Version von „Achtung, Die Kurve“ die unter Linux und Windows läuft, Open Source, unterstützt KI-Spieler, Online Multiplaying, kofigurierbare Tasten und mehr! *Netacka = Open Source, Netzwerkversion von Zatacka, unterstützt Windows und Linux *Zatacka Returns = Online Multiplaying version von Achtung, die Kurve! *Online Spielbare Version von Achtung, die Kurve! *Game factsheet at the World of Free Games *Download des „Achtung Song“ A no:Achtung, die Kurve! sv:Achtung, die Kurve! en:Achtung, die Kurve!